N'oublie pas
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Après avoir battu Drago Bloodfish, Harold (hiccup) reste inconscient. Ses nombreuses blessures inquiète Astrid qui fini par se laisser tomber dans le chagrin, croyant qu'il n'ouvrira plus les yeux. Lorsqu'elle apprend une nouvelle bien bouleversante, elle va se rendre compte que l'amour est plus fort qu'il n'y parait. ( httyd 2, non spoiler )
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! C'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fanfiction, j'ai bien réfléchis avant de me lancer car à la base, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination… Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'est plutôt cool d'inventer et d'écrire ^^, je crois que cette fic ne sera pas la dernière. En tout cas n'hésiter surtout pas de critiquer, n'ayez pas peur de dire que c'est nul. XD ou de dire que c'est génial :D ça fait toujours plaisir des commentaires.^^

N1 : Le narrateur est Astrid, au cas où certains ne s'en rendraient pas compte avant la fin. ^^(Même si ça m'étonnerai beaucoup)

N2 : cette fic, est en faîtes une partie du film (vers la fin) que j'imagine dans How to train your dragon 2.

N3 : L'histoire, ne peut en aucun cas, être dans HTTYD 2, dans la bande annonce on voit que Beurk se fait totalement détruire... Alors que là, le lieu de fin c'est Beurk justement ^^ ( Non mais je dis ça au cas où certains s'imaginerait que ça y soit... Je gache tout... Je sais, désoleeeeeee! )

Bon allez bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Je ne sentais rien, mes doigts, mes jambes, mon corps... rien.

Je n'entendais rien du tout. Je ne voyais rien à part, le noir complet.

J'étais dans un profond sommeil, j'étais… morte. Du moins, je le croyais.

Tout était vide autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde, à jamais. Alors qu'en faîtes, j'étais bel et bien vivante…

Peu à peu, je commençai à bouger mes doigts, puis à gigoter. J'avais l'impression de naître et de découvrir pour la première fois le monde qui s'ouvrait à moi. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis de la lumière. Je les fermai, puis les rouvris. Il m'eus fallu du temps avant de m'habituer enfin à cette lueur, je commençai à distinguer nettement le décor qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais dans une sorte "d'infirmerie", et la structure de la maison indiquait que j'étais sur Beurk.

Je tournai la tête à gauche puis à droite, et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait d'autre gens. Certains étaient gravement blessés, d'autres attendaient la mort… Sur le coup j'eus peur, je me redressai assez vite. Trop vite. Ma tête commença déjà à tourner, je tremblai de partout et j'avais mal à certain endroit de mon corps. Des images, des scènes de ce que j'avais vécu me revenaient en tête. Au loin, je reconnu Geulefort qui se dirigeait vers moi. Il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit dans lequel j'étais et me demanda avec inquiétude :

-Astrid… Comment tu te sens?

Je ne répondis pas. Je me posais pleins de questions. Ce qui me perturbais le plus, c'était de savoir où étais les autres, en particulier un... Je commençai à respirer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Je sentis mon cœur battre à une grande allure. Je tournai la tête dans les deux sens, et la peur me gagna. Geulefort mis sa main sur mon épaule, mais je la lui retirai au bout de quelques secondes.

- Geu… Geulefort… où… est Tempête?

Il remit sa main avec méfiance sur mon épaule.

-Elle est quelques part dehors mais, s'il te plait il faut que tu…

- Et où… où est Harold?!

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Il souffla et me dit d'une voix basse :

- Sache qu'il va bien… Il va bien, ne t'en fais…

- OU IL EST ?!

Il baissa la tête.

-Il est resté là-bas.

Je me sentis mal. Très mal. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Qu… quoi? Non… non… il n'a pas pu rester là-bas, il ne l'a pas fait… Il…

- ça va allez… Ne t'en fait pas, il va revenir.

- pourquoi… Pourquoi il est resté ? POURQUOI ?

- … Pour nous tous. Pour les dragons, pour le village, pour son père, sa mère, pour moi, pour toi… Pour tous. Il est resté pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

A ce moment-là, j'imaginais toutes sortes de choses, toutes sortes… de fin.

- Mais… Il va se faire tuer! La seule manière d'arrêter cette guerre, c'est de battre Drago... pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de rentrer avec nous?! Drago va lui faire du mal !

- Tu étais blessée, il m'a demandé de te ramener et de te mettre en sureté, toi et les autres, je t'assure que j'ai tout tenté, tout essayé… il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Ca y est, mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Au fond de moi, je me sentis tellement mal, tellement coupable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il m'avait sauvé, m'avait ramener à ma mère et après... Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et si, on lui faisait du mal à cause de ça? C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre comme théorie... Mais au fond, j'avais de la haine envers moi-même. Je pleurai, criai. Geulefort me regarda comme si il eut pitié de moi. Il devait me prendre pour une folle.

- Astrid… je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer ! Tu es encore sous le choc, je sais qu'on t'a fait du mal là-bas. Mais s'il te plait calme toi, Harold va revenir...

Il baissa le regard.

- Du moins je l'espère. Souffla t-il.

Je le regardai, les yeux remplient de larmes, essayant de me calmer.

- Essaie de dormir un peu, te reposer... Il faut qu'on continue à te soigner.

Après ces mots, Geulefort se leva et s'éloigna. Etant redressée, je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux, essayant de me détendre. Peu à peu je respirai normalement et séchai mes larmes, même si au fond de moi j'avais encore du chagrin.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de moi me disait que ça allai mal finir. Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en Harold, bien sûr que si je crois en lui, je sais qu'il est capable de battre Drago, et qu'il se peut qu'il revienne. Mais... J'avais comme, un mauvais pressentiment. S'il ne reviens pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans lui. Au bout de quelques minute, je finis par m'endormir. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je rêve de moutons blancs après tout ça. Non.

_Il faisait noir, j'étais seule. Il n'y avait rien à part une lumière blanche. J'avançai, tendis la main vers elle et passai à travers. Une fois franchit, il ne faisait plus noir. Il faisait jour et je n'étais plus seule. Tempête était à côté de moi, on était sur la plage, et elle me donnait des coups de têtes. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle leva brusquement la tête, et se mis à courir vers une grotte. Je courrai derrière elle, mais étant donné qu'elle avait de grandes pattes, je n'arrivai à la rattraper. J'entrai dans la grotte, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue ma dragonne qui continuait de courir toujours autant. Plus j'avançai plus il faisait sombre et froid, bientôt je ne vis plus le jour. Je ne voyais plus rien. Mais je sentis quelque dans ma main qui apparut comme par magie, une torche. J'appelai Tempête qui était, en fait, déjà devant moi. Elle cracha du feu sur la torche. Ah, enfin je vis quelque chose. _

_Quelqu'un. Par terre. Ensanglanté. Je m'approchai doucement, méfiante. Je m'agenouillai et pleurai face au cadavre de celui que j'aimai. Harold. Mais on m'attrapa par d__errière__, et me frappa, me frappa jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, alors que quelqu'un d'autre prit le cadavre d'Harold et l'emporta avec lui..._

- HAROLD ! criai-je.

Quelqu'un couru vers moi et m'attrapa par les épaules.

- Astrid !

Je criai, comme si j'étais encore dans un cauchemar.

-Astrid! Calmes toi !

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !, j'hurlai.

Cette personne me pris dans ses bras et me serra.

- Chhhhuuuuuuuuuttt... C'est fini. chuchota t-elle.

Je pleurai des torrents de larmes. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je relevai la tête et vis que la personne qui me consolait était, ma mère.

- Maman...

- C'est fini...

- Maman... je ne... je ne peux pas vivre... vivre avec tout ça derrière moi...

- Allons, allons... calmes toi.

- Il vont faire du mal à Harold !

Ma mère se décolla de moi et me fit un petit sourire qui rassure.

- Ma chérie... Harold ne risque plus rien.

Je la regardai avec un air interrogatif.

- Co... comment ça ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soi. Je tournai la tête. Je vis quelqu'un, allonger, endormis. Il avait plusieurs blessures dont une qui avait l'air plus grave au niveau des côtes. Il portait une armure en cuir, qui semblait abimer. Il avais les cheveux un peu en bataille, au milieu de ce désordre il y avait une tresse. Un pied métallique remplaçait celui qu'il avait perdu. Et il avait un visage que tout le monde connaissait bien et qui le rendait très attachant.

- Harold... Harold !

* * *

Et voilàààà, j'espère de pas avoir fais trop de fautes ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Heyyyyy! it's me! :P

* * *

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me dire quoique ce soi. Je tournai la tête. Je vis quelqu'un, allonger, endormis. Il avait plusieurs blessures dont une qui avait l'air plus grave au niveau de la tête. Il portait une armure en cuir, qui semblait abîmer. Il avait les cheveux un peu en bataille, au milieu de ce désordre il y avait une tresse. Un pied métallique remplaçait celui qu'il avait perdu. Et il avait un visage que tout le monde connaissait bien et qui le rendait très attachant.

- Harold... Harold!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

J'étais tellement heureuse !

Je me levai à toute vitesse et me précipitai vers Harold. Je me mis debout, à côté de son lit, et le regardai, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Bébé, tu m'entends?

Geulefort arriva derrière moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

- Astrid, il est inconscient et... pas très en forme, s'il te plaît évite... de le bousculer.

Je tournai la tête vers Geulefort.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Et bien... Il a été blessé à plusieurs endroits. Et...

- Et?

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a une blessure importante au niveau de la tête, il a perdu du sang. J'en déduis qu'il a dû recevoir des dizaines et des dizaines de coups à la tête...

Oh mon dieu... Comment Drago a-t-il pu faire ça... C'est un monstre!

J'étais complètement démoralisée. Le voir dans cet état me donnait mal à la tête, je voulais tellement qu'il se réveille. Je voulais le voir sourire, je voulais voir... Qu'il va bien. Je reculai et m'assis sur mon lit en regardant toujours Harold, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne comprends pas... Personne n'a rien fait?

- Je suppose que personne ne pouvait.

- Et Drago dans tout ça ?

- Il est mort. Harold l'a battu avant de s'écrouler par terre... D'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tout ça n'est qu'une théorie.

Je me tournai vers Geulefort, le regard toujours plein d'espoir.

- Geulefort dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir...

- Oui.

- Sérieusement?

Il s'assit à côté de moi sous le regard de ma mère qui semblait triste pour moi.

- Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant...

- Et Krokmou... Où est-il?

- Aucune idée... Dès qu'on l'a ramené sur Beurk, il a disparu.

Je baissai les yeux. Il eut un grand silence.

Ma mère parla la première.

- Astrid, Tempête doit t'attendre dehors, pourquoi, n'irais tu pas la voir?

- Elle a raison, et... On préfère le soigner sans qu'il y est ta présence... Tu comprends, je voudrai pas que tu te sentes mal. Je te donnerai des nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais... Vous avez sûrement raison...

Je me levai avant de jeter un regard à Harold et sortis dehors.

Il faisait assez beau pour une fin de journée, c'était agréable de prendre un peu l'air.

Au loin, je vis une chose bleue courir vers moi à grande vitesse.

Tempête.

Je courus à mon tour vers elle, et la serra fortement dans mes bras.

- Tempête ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle...J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait du mal !

Elle me donna des coups de tête. Je la caressai gentiment.

- ça te dirait d'aller voler?

Elle rugit en guise de réponse. Je montai sur son dos et me rendis compte que... ça m'avait assez manqué durant mon sommeil.

Je m'accrochai à ma selle et décollai. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de l'air frais et du vent qui soufflaient sur mon visage, et pendant quelques minutes je n'entendis plus rien. J'étais comme aux anges. Je ressentis les premiers frissons que j'avais eu lors de mon premier vol, c'était magique.

je rouvris mes yeux, je volais au-dessus de l'océan. Je caressai Tempête au cou, comme pour la remercier puis je me dirigeai vers le village.

Lorsque je voulus me poser. Quelque chose me stoppa.

Il y avait quelque chose au loin, qui me fixait. Quelque chose de noir.

Je secouai la tête, me disant que cette chose n'était pas réelle. Mais lorsque je l'ai vis bougée, je commençai à me demander ce que c'était.

Curieuse, je volai en direction de cette "chose", au lieu de me poser au village mais elle partit , effrayée, je suppose.

Je sentais un certain danger mais malgré ça je continuai à suivre cet être, qui semblait peu à peu, ressembler à quelque chose.

A un dragon.

Je vis le dragon se réfugier dans de grands buissons, j'en profitai pour l'approcher. Je me posai et descendis de Tempête.

Je regardai autour de moi. Etre toute seule, dans la forêt, à la tombée de la nuit, avec un dragon sauvage n'était pas très apaisant. Bon, j'avais Tempête, mais j'étais quand même pas très rassurée.

Les buissons bougeaient. Malgré le fait qu'il était d'une discrétion éléphantesque, le dragon essayait de se dissimuler à travers les feuillages. J'avançai à petits pas vers le buisson, méfiante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu peux sortir de là. Dis-je

Aucune réaction.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu vois ? J'ai une dragonne, si je voulais te faire du mal, elle ne serait surement pas là avec nous. Allons, montres toi.

Toujours rien. Il ne se montra pas. Je voulus abandonner. Mais... Je tournai la tête légèrement à gauche. Quelque chose attira mon attention.

Sa queue.

Il lui manquait un aileron.

- Kr... Krok... Krokmou ? C'est toi ?

Deux paires de yeux verts se montrèrent enfin. Il me regarda, mais resta derrière le buisson, comme s'il se méfiait de moi.

- Krokmou, c'est moi Astrid, tu te souviens de moi ?

Il continuait de me regarder mais il avait un regard étrange. Ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu. Comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus rien.

- S'il te plaît, Harold a besoin de toi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

Dès que j'eus prononcé "Harold", ses yeux étaient redevenus ronds. Au moins, il se souvenait de son maître.

Je tentai d'avancer vers lui mais il grogna. Il sortit du buisson pour se mettre en face de moi, et se mit sur ses gardes en bougonnant. Il devenait menaçant.

- Allons, Krokmou ! Tu sais qui je suis, que je ne te ferai rien ! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?!

Il dut prendre ma voix pour une menace. Il sauta sur moi, et me plaqua sur le sol.

Un moment j'avais du mal à croire que c'était Krokmou. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'intention de me manger. Pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, j'avais l'impression que cette fois si, il allait le faire. Harold n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher, comme le jour où j'ai découvert leur secret. Il n'était pas là... Krokmou s'appuyait sur mes côtes et j'avais mal.

Pendant un moment, je crus que Tempête s'était envolée.

Mais non.

Elle attaqua Krokmou pour me défendre et le frappa avec ses grandes pattes. Le fury nocturne me lâcha et recula, surpris du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Je voyais que Tempête ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, étant donné qu'à la base, ils étaient, tous les deux assez proches. Mais, Krokmou chargea sur elle. Il devenait fou, c'est pas possible. Les deux dragons commencèrent à se battre.

C'était horrible.

Je ne faisais que crier : " ARRETEZ, ARRETEZ !". Je voulais les séparer, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire écraser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Krokmou voulus lancer une boule de feu sur Tempête.

La vie de ma dragonne était en jeu, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je courus le plus vite possible et m'interposai entre Tempête et lui. Il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières, et gigota ses pattes avant dans tous les sens, à ce moment, je tendis mes deux bras vers lui et criai :

- KROKMOU ! STOP, ARRETES !

Il reposa ses pattes au sol et...

Plus rien. Il ne rugit plus.

J'en profitai pour me tourner vers Tempête et la câliner pendant un long moment. Puis je revins à Krokmou. Il était à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Il me regarda, neutre.

- C'est bon ? Tu es calmé là ?

Il avança doucement vers moi et changea d'expression, il semblait désoler mais continuait à se méfier.

- Krokmou, pourquoi tu... ?

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Mon regard s'arrêta sur sa patte avant. Il était blessé.

Ca ne pouvait pas être Tempête, je ne l'avais pas vu le mordre. Il avait dû être blessé... Avant. Lors de la guerre.

- Tu... tu es blessé.

Pauvre Krokmou.

Je tentai de m'approcher pour voir ça de plus près mais il grogna.

- Allons. dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui, calme toi. Je veux juste t'aider, tu sais.

Il me donna un regard adorable puis mit sa tête sur ma main. Après quelques secondes, il se retira et me lécha le visage.

- Te revoila ! Rigolai-je

Il s'arrêta et avança vers Tempête. Il lui donna des coups de tête en guise de pardon.

Elle fit de même. Ils étaient adorables. Je suppose que leur engueulade était finie.

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais, si on rentrait?

Ils rugirent.

- Ne nous fait plus un coup pareil Krokmou. On va rentrer et on prendra soin de toi, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. Dis-je en regardant sa blessure.

Nous marchâmes une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver au village.

Il était tant. Krokmou commençait à ne plus sentir sa patte. Geulefort s'occupa de lui pendant quelques jours, en même tant qu'Harold, qui semblait allé de mieux en mieux. Je n'avais plus vraiment peur car cette fois-ci, je sais qu'il se réveillera.

- Il soigne bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, il va s'en sortir. M'avait dit Geulefort

Quand à moi, j'essaie de passer le temps et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Avec les autres (Rustik, Kogne et krane, Varek), on vient rendre régulièrement visite à Harold, surtout moi. Même s'il n'est pas conscient, je sais qu'il nous entend. Grâce à lui, on est vivant, on est libre. Grâce à lui, la guerre est fini.

Et... il me manque. Alors... Je l'attends avec impatience.

* * *

Chapitre two finish!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :


	3. Chapitre 3

_Boum. Un coup. Je crie, ressentant le coup dans tout mon corps._

_Boum. Deux coups. Je continue de crier, essayant en même tant, de ramper..._

_Boum. Trois coups. Un coup plus puissant. Je fini par ne plus sentir la douleur._

_Boum. Quatre coups. Je vois flou. Je me sens partir..._

_Plus rien. Je vois juste une ombre. Je ne vois pas clairement mais distingue quelqu'un. Des gens tombe à coté de moi, dont celui qui me faisait du mal. J'entends des cris, des pleurs... Je reconnu Harold, qui se battait contre certaines personnes, avant de fermer les yeux. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras._

_- Astrid ! Tu m'entends ?! Astrid... S'il te plait réponds moi... S'il te plait, bébé réponds moi ! Restes avec moi... _

_Je veux répondre. Mais j'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive plus à rien a part sentir Harold près de moi. _

_- Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Geulefort ! _

_Je sentis une présence arriver pas loin._

_- Harold ? _

_- Geulefort, s'il te plait, ramène Astrid sur Beurk avec les autres blessés. Vite. _

_- Mais Harold, tu ne peux pas rester, tu as peu de chances face à cet homme, il est fou à lier ! Rentres avec nous !_

_- Non._

_- Harold... S'il te..._

_- Non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. _

_- Tu vas te faire tuer ! Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance... C'est juste que Drago est capable de tout, il veut ta peau pour Krokmou je te rappelle !_

_- Gou... C'est mon choix. Si c'est la seule manière de sauver Beurk, je le ferai. Je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai mes parents, mes **deux** parents, et quelques vikings restent aussi... Donc au final je ne suis pas tout seul. _

_- Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu compte te battre tout seul._

_- C'est ce que je compte faire, oui. Mais qu'importe, de toute façon il faut bien que ça se fasse... Rentres sur Beurk, et protèges le village comme tu peux. Et rends moi un service : Prends soin d'Astrid. Si je ne reviens pas, dis lui que je suis désolé et que je l'aime. Promets le moi._

_- Je... Je te le promets. _

_Je sens la main d'Harold me caresser la joue._

_- Je reviendrai Astrid... Je reviendrai. Pardonnes moi, je n'ai pas su te protégé suffisamment. _

* * *

Je reposai mon verre sur la table brusquement, sortant de mes pensées, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres. En ce moment tout le monde n'était pas très bavards. Les repas devenaient presque ennuyeux depuis qu'il manquait une place...

- Dur dur, hein ?

Je levai les yeux vers Kognedur.

- De quoi ? demandai-je

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser, à toute la table.

- De parler. On dirait que le silence est devenu une habitude.

- T'as cas parler toi, si t'as des choses à dire ! Intervenu Kranedur

- Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là, moi. lança Rustik avant de lancer un regard "Rival" à Varek

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, crétin ! dit-elle

Rustik baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Varek me regarda et ouvrit ( enfin ) la bouche.

- T'as l'air distante, Astrid.

Sans lever les yeux de mon assiette, je lançai :

- Comme tout le monde...

- Il serait temps que t'arrête de penser.

Je regardai Rustik.

- A quoi ?

- A Harold. dit-il, On essaye de faire des efforts pour oublier tout ça, mais toi, t'en fait pas.

- Rustik... Souffla Varek

- Ben quoi ?

J'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs... Mais j'avais aussi envie de lui en mettre une.

- Qu'es que ça peux te faire que je pense à lui ? Ca te pose un problème ? Depuis quand j'ai pas le droit de penser une seconde à celui que j'aime. Depuis quand ?! C'est sur que toi tu n'en sais rien de toute façon... T'as jamais aimer personnes de ta vie !

Je baissai la tête. J'avais réellement les larmes aux yeux. J'avais juste à cligner pour qu'elles coulent toutes seules.

- Excuse moi, Astrid.

Je secouai la tête avant de fondre en larmes.

- Non... Non... Excusez moi les gars... C'est moi, j'ai... J'ai besoin, de prendre un peu l'air je crois...

Je me levai doucement et sortie de la grande salle.

Dehors, je marchai vers la falaise avant de m'assoir sur l'herbe. J'observai les étoiles, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Ca allait faire bientôt faire 2 semaines... 2 semaines qu'Harold était inconscient. 2 semaines que la guerre était fini. Il y a environ 2 semaines, Geulefort m'avais dis que c'était bon, qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne risquais plus rien, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller... Mais je l'attends et toujours rien. Je fini par perdre espoir, et me dire que Geulefort a tort : Harold ne survivra pas. Même si au fond de moi, je voulais y croire... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je voulais tellement le voir aussi... Mais je n'avais plus la permission. Il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille. Le problème, c'est que depuis ces 2 semaines, j'en attends des nouvelles, et je n'en ai pas.

Les minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un vienne me tenir compagnie. Je ne remarquai sa présence jusqu'au moment où elle parla.

- J'avais oublié que c'était plutôt calme le soir, ici...

Je tournai la tête pour regarder, Valka, la mère d'Harold, qui s'assit à côté de moi. J'essuyai mes larmes vite fait avant de m'adresser à elle.

- Depuis 5 ans... Oui... C'est calme.

- C'est pour ça, alors...

- De quoi ? demandai-je

- Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Du moins, quand j'étais encore là. Les nuits étaient agitées.

- mmm...

Je resserrai mes jambes contre moi pour y enrouler mes bras, et y poser ma tête. Valka continuait de me regarder, et voyait que j'étais distante.

- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. lança t-elle

Je regardai dans sa direction.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que tu es triste et que tu as peur de perdre mon fils... Tu as les yeux encore rouges. Mais tu sais... J'ai beau ne pas connaitre entièrement Harold, je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de fort. Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera.

- Vous avez raison... Mais au fond... J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.

Son expression changea.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! Même si tu n'avais pas été blessée, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher Harold ! Si j'ai bien appris un truc, c'est que c'est une vrai tête de mule...

- Vous avez essayé de l'en empêcher ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'allai pas encouragé mon fils de se faire tuer. Mais il n'a écouté ni son père, ni moi, il s'est envolé sur Krokmou et puis...

- Et puis ?

Elle baissa le regard. Dès qu'elle revint à moi, je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Et puis plus rien... On l'a vu s'envolé, il a du se battre contre Drago, mais on était pas là... On était pas là... C'est pas à toi de t'en vouloir, c'est à nous. On a pas pu protégé notre enfant.

- Mais vous l'avez dis vous même, il n'aurait rien écouté...

- Oui. Peut être. Mais en attendant, il était tout seul. Nous on était de l'autre côté à espérer qu'il revienne... Seulement il revenait pas. Alors on a cherché et on l'a trouvé aux côtés de Krokmou, avec Drago pas très loin... Puis on l'a ramené.

- Je suis désolée... soufflai-je

Elle me donna un sourire.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Elle hocha un oui.

- Qu'es ce qui s'est passé pour que vous... enfin... ayez disparu ?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, pour regarder le sol.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Je suis désolée, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire...

- Non. C'est bon... Autant que tu sois au courant.

Elle regarda le ciel, comme pour réfléchir.

- _C'était il y a une quinzaine d'années, un peu plus. En plein milieu de la nuit, les dragons attaquaient. C'était, peut être la plus grande attaque que nous ayons jamais eu, les dragons étaient plus nombreux que prévu... Cette fois c'est eux qui avaient pris le dessus. Beaucoup de gens criaient à l'aide... Harold était dans mes bras, il devais avoir 2 - 3 ans... Si tu savais... Il était si effrayé, il avait peur. Je courrais dans tous les sens pour essayer de sauver mon enfant... De le protéger, le cacher quelque part. En plus de ça, je ne trouvais pas Stoik, alors... j'imaginais le pire. Tout ce qui m'importais c'était de le mettre en sureté. Plusieurs fois, je manquais d'être tuer. Au loin, je me souviens avoir vu une cachette. Je sprintais vers celle ci puis y déposer Harold. _

_- Maman... _

_Ses yeux... tu les auraient vu... Pleins de larmes, on aurait dit qu'il comprenait, que j'allai le laissé là. _

_- Maman..._

_- Harold, maman va s'absenter quelques instants, d'accord ? Restes cacher ici, et ne bouges surtout pas._

_- Dra... dragons ? _

_- Oui. Ils sont dangereux. _

_- Où... Où que tu vas ? _

_- ... Je vais chercher papa. _

_Je lui avais menti pour le rassurer. Après ça, je l'ai embrassé très fort avant de le reposer au sol. Je savais que cette fois ci, je n'allais pas revenir. _

_J'ai couru dans le village, et me suis enfui dans la forêt..._

_- _Vous vous êtes enfui ? Mais pourquoi ? dis-je avec surprise

- Enfin... Je ne me suis pas tout à fait enfui...

_- ..._

_- J'ai été enlevée. Par un dragon. Il a voulu m'emmener sur l'île des dragons, ce que font toutes ces bestioles après avoir trouver leurs proies. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Stoik avec Harold dans les bras, qui criait mon nom. J'ai crié. Il m'a regardé. On a pleuré. On savait, ce qui ce passait. Mon fils pleurait et mon mari hurlait._

_- NON ! VALKA ! _

_Je les ai regardé tous les deux._

_- Je vous aimes... _

- Je... Je ne comprends pas... Vous avez survécu, non ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenu ?

Elle regarda dans la même direction.

_- Parce que... Je ne pouvais pas... Lorsque le dragon survolait la forêt, je me suis débattu mais rien à faire. Et c'est la que ça a commencé..._

_Un dragon est arrivé de nulle part, et a attaqué l'autre qui me tenait. C'est à partir de là, qu'il m'a lâché, mais heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas tombée bien haut et les branches m'avaient ralenti. Je suis tombée sur le sol. J'étais dans la forêt. Je me suis levée doucement puis ai regardé autour de moi. Mon regard s'étais arrêté. A quelques mètre de moi, le dragon qui est arrivé de nulle part, était là. Il me regardait férocement. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je me retrouvais seule, face à face avec un dragon, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant d'ailleurs. Il a commencé à avancer vers moi, je suis tombée et me suis retrouvée entre un arbre et ce monstre... J'ai cru que c'était la fin. _

_J'ai cru..._

_Je n'ai pas trop compris tout de suite mais le dragon me donnait des coups de tête. Son regard avait changé, il était plus " doux ". Au moment, où il posa sa grande tête sur ma jambe, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Il ronronnait, c'était très bizarre... Mais je compris qu'il voulait quelque chose. Je pris le risque de tendre ma main doucement vers son museau. Au final c'est lui, qui le posa sur ma main. _

_Je le caressai. Je caressai un dragon... UN DRAGON. _

_C'est là, que mon amitié avec mon Cloudjumper a commencé. _

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait du mal. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'avais l'air inoffensif. Mais aussi... parce les dragons ne sont pas se qu'on croit. C'est là que je l'ai su. J'ai passé quelques jours avec lui, je l'ai câliné, nourris... J'ai voulu rentré... J'ai voulu rentré voir mon mari, mon fils. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout avait changé. Mon impression sur les dragons était différente, qu'es ce qu'ils auraient pensé de moi ? Et je n'aurais pas pu faire du mal à un dragon, comme on le faisait sur Beurk avant._

_-_ C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas rentrée... Tu sais Astrid, Drago et moi rivalisions depuis plusieurs années, c'est pour ça que j'ai protégé les dragons.

"_ C'est pourquoi Stoik voulait trouver le nid des dragons... Il voulait se venger du dragon qui était "censé" y emmener Valka... pensai-je"_

Je tournai la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? me demanda t-elle

- Harold vous ressemble beaucoup. C'est ce qu'il a toujours dit : _Les dragons ne sont pas ce qu'on croit. _

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Je suppose que c'est de famille. dit-elle

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. rigolai-je

- Je peux te demander à mon tour, quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Arrêtes de me "vouvoyer", je ne suis pas une inconnue pour toi. Du moins je l'espère.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Non bien sûr !

Elle sourit avant de jeter un œil à l'horizon.

- Je suis quand même ta belle-mère ! lança t-elle au bout de quelques secondes

Je baissai le sourire, assez vite, un peu... gêner.

- Euh... Et bien... Je ne suis pas encore marier avec Harold...

- Et alors, c'est pour bientôt, non ? rigola t-elle

Je ne répondis pas, trouvant la situation embarrassante .

- Quand il se réveillera, je lui dirai qu'il à fait le bon choix. T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Euh... merci...

Valka éclata de rire.

- Ahahah. Allons, allons, j'essai juste de détendre l'atmosphère, ne sois pas gêner.

Je me forçai à rire. Je n'osai plus rien dire.

- A moins que c'est parce que, tu n'aimes pas mon fils et que tu profites juste de lui, dans ce cas, non tu l'épouses pas.

- Hein ? Mais si. Bien sûr que si... Je l'aime... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Je n'en doutes pas.

Il eut un grand silence. On baissa toutes les deux le regard.

- Mais... Il faudrait qu'il se réveille... Dis-je la voix tremblante.

- Il faudrait... Oui... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, si je le perds je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Vous aviez peur... La peur gagne toujours... On y peut rien.

Elle me regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Merci Astrid... dit-elle en se levant

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller.

Les jours passèrent, et je commençais à me dire que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer alors... Je me laissais pleurer mon désespoir et ma douleur. Je m'occupais de Krokmou pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul, et volais souvent pour ne pas me sentir, moi aussi, seule. Bien que mon entourage s'inquiétait, je m'éloignais peu à peu et me refermais dans ma bulle pour pleurer.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)

Pour ma part, ça a été le plus dur à écrire. Je savais pas trop, comment formuler mes phrases.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	4. Chapitre 4

C'est dans ce chapitre que tout commence ! hehe

* * *

Je marchai dans le village, tournant en rond, passant devant une maison , je revins sur mes pas, passai devant la forge, devant l'armurerie, devant l'arène et les "écuries" de dragons puis repassai devant cette maison... Celle d'Harold. A force d'attendre, se fus devenu ma principal activité. Je volais de moins en moins, je prenais moins plaisir à voler. L'absence d'Harold me rendais folle, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à attendre... attendre, alors que les autres revivaient comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Harold leur manque aussi, pas autant que moi, mais il leur manque, alors, pour se changer les idées, ils continuent à faire des courses de dragons entre eux. C'est vrai que je pourrai moi aussi, mais quand je vole, je me rends compte que j'ai plus mal qu'autre chose, car Harold a toujours volé à nos côtés.

Ca allait faire trois semaines... Sans nouvelles.

Je m'arrêtai de tourner en rond et m'assis au bord de la falaise. Je repensai à ce que m'avais dis Valka, ça fait de cela 5 jours... Cette femme est incroyable. Harold lui ressemble beaucoup, c'est dingue. Il a épargné un dragon, il l'a nommé, nourris, câliné... il a réussi à voler, ce que nous, "les tueurs de dragons" croyions impossible. Il nous l'a caché. Tout ça comme sa mère.

Mais je l'ai découvert. J'ai découvert qu'il avait un dragon, qu'il nous avait menti, qu'il trichais à l'entrainement... Parfois je me demande, ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais rien vu. Peut être, qu'il serait parti, comme il le comptait faire. Peut être qu'on ne l'aurait jamais revu, que cette guerre aurait continué indéfiniment, que Stoik aurait même sans Krokmou, trouver le nid des dragons. Peut être qu'on serait tous mort.

On s'est toujours battu contre les dragons... Regardez nous aujourd'hui. On a réussi à vivre avec eux, grâce à un gamin qui voyait les choses différemment. Et...

L'académie de dragons, les courses, le livre, les écuries, les vols, le partage, l'amitié... ou même l'amour, n'aurait jamais fait parti de ma vie.

Tout ça... C'est Harold. C'est grâce à lui.

Je souris en repensant à tout ça.

Je fus trop préoccupée à réfléchir à la situation, quand quelqu'un arriva derrière moi.

Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas Valka... C'était Geulefort.

Je me relevai à grande vitesse en poussant un petit cri, ayant été surprise par son arrivé.

- Geul... Geulefort ? Tu m'as fais peur !

Il sourit, même si je voyais que son sourire était complétement faux. Il me regarda.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda t-il

- Et bien... Mes blessures vont mieux.

- Je ne parlais pas de tes blessures... Toi, comment tu vas ?

- Mieux. dis je en un souffle avant de lui tourner le dos

- J'aimerai des détails.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Depuis la guerre.

- Bah voyons, c'est nouveau !

Il avait beau être "plus vieux" que moi, j'étais assez grande pour lui répondre, et m'énerver après lui sans qu'on me dise d'arrêter. Il resta calme.

- Bon Astrid, je peux savoir qu'es qu'il y a ?

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il y a, que ça va faire 3 satanées semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Harold ! 3 SEMAINES ! J'ai bien fini par croire que t'étais mort toi aussi ! Tu m'avais promis de me donner régulièrement des nouvelles d'Harold, elles sont passées où tes nouvelles là ? Je te rappelle que je suis quand même sa petite amie, j'ai le droit de savoir s'il va mieux, où s'il va crever bordel !

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait la bouche semi-ouverte et semblait surpris par ma réaction. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes, puis pour la première fois je vis Geulefort pleurer, enfin presque. Il avait les yeux brillants, et je sentais que quelque chose le rongeait, qu'il avait envie de me dire quelque chose...

- Geulefort, qu'es qu'il se passe ?

Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Rien. Rien du tout.

- C'est Harold, c'est ça ?! Paniquai-je

- Non... Oui, enfin...

Je commençai à m'énerver sérieusement.

- Mais quoi à la fin !?

- _Il s'est réveillé. _

Mon cœur se mis à battre très vite. _Réveiller, réveiller, il est réveiller ! _

- Mais... Quoi... Comment ça, depuis quand ?

- Depuis quelques heures.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu avant ?! Dis-je en courant en direction de la maison d'Harold, joyeuse.

Geulefort me retins, à temps, par le bras, avant de m'annoncer.

- Y a un problème.

Je baissai le sourire et commençai à avoir peur.

- Quel problème ? Il est encore mal ?

- C'est pas ça.

Il me tourna, à son tour le dos, puis baissa la tête.

- Il a oublié. Il a tout oublié. Tout ce qui s'est passé. Tout...

- Il a oublié la guerre ? Et alors ? Tant qu'il est vivant, tout va bien ! Il faut que je le vois.

- Astrid... S'il te plait... J'ai...

- Il est hors de question que j'attende encore 3 semaines ! dis je en me dirigeant chez Harold

- Astrid ! Non ! Attend ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Qu'importe se qu'il voulait me dire... Je voulais voir Harold.

Je couru et arrivai rapidement devant chez lui, suivi de Geulefort qui continuait de crier mon nom. Je poussai la porte de chez Harold doucement, et entrai dans la pièce, sans fermer la porte.

Stoik était assis à côté de son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Harold était là.

_Vivant, réveiller, et il avait bonne mine. _

Plus rien n'avait aucune importance. Je ne me préoccupai à peine de son père, tellement que j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Mes larmes coulèrent, et j'affichai enfin un sourire sur mon visage ( ce que je n'avais pas fais depuis des semaines ). Je n'osai à peine bouger. Mes jambes étaient engourdies. Je le regardai sans bouger, toujours souriante, attendant une réaction de sa part. Un sourire, un mot, un regard... Il ne me regarda toujours pas. Il fallut que ce soit Stoik qui me regarde, pour qu'Harold m'observe enfin. Son père, fus assez surpris de ma visite. Il semblais... perdu...

- Astrid... C'est toi... Souffla le chef

- S'lut. Souffla également Harold

J'entendis à peine les paroles de Stoik. Seulement celles d'Harold. Lui et moi nous fixâmes pendant de longues secondes.

Je craquai. 3 semaines... ça avaient été trop long pour moi, il m'avait trop manqué. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué.

Je couru vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Je le serrai fort contre moi.

_Je le serrai fort._

Pas lui. Il ne me serrait pas. Il ne me touchait même pas.

Je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me décollai de lui doucement, pris sa tête entre mes mains, et le regardai dans les yeux.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux. Son regard était différent. Il était vide. _

On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de moi. _Qu'il ne me connaissait pas._

A ce moment là, je ne souriais plus. Je continuais de le regarder, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Geulefort était rentré dans la pièce, et restait à sa place.

- Harold... Qu'es qu'il...

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivée surprenante de Krokmou.

Il passa par la porte et, en courant, il sauta sur son maitre, comme un fou. Je tombai de surprise sur le sol, lâchant Harold.

Sur le moment je fus contente : Krokmou était content de le revoir.

Seulement... Harold, c'était tout le contraire. Dès que Krokmou commença à lui donner des coups de tête, Harold poussa un cri et mis ses bras devant lui, comme pour se défendre.

C'est là, à ce moment là, qu'il sortit la phrase fatale :

- MAIS FAITES SORTIR CE DRAGON D'ICI ! VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER OU QUOI ? ET PUIS, QU'ES QUE IL FAIT ICI D'ABORD ?

Krokmou recula de surprise.

Stoik, Geulefort, et moi regardâmes Harold sans réagir, choqué de se qu'il venait de dire.

Krokmou tenta encore une fois de l'approcher. Mais Harold commença à crier :

- FAITES SORTIR CE DEMON DE MA CHAMBRE !

Geulefort fit le premier pas. Il se mit devant Krokmou, et le poussa pour le mettre dehors.

Krokmou me fit de la peine... Il regardait son maitre avec tellement de tristesse, et rugissait alors qu'Harold le repoussait. Stoik se leva brusquement, et sortit derrière le fury nocturne, démoralisé par la situation.

Lorsque Geulefort eut fermé la porte, je m'avançai vers Harold.

- Astrid... Chuchota Geulefort, il faut que je te parles.

- C'est pas le moment. Dis-je un peu fort

Harold tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda bizarrement. Je ne réfléchis pas et lui balançai.

- Harold, ce dragon... C'est le tient.

- Astrid ! Cria Geulefort

Mon petit ami commença à s'énerver.

- N'importes quoi ! Depuis quand ai-je un dragon, d'abord ? Ils sont nos ennemis ! Arrêtez de me faire croire n'importe quoi !

Je ne dis rien. Je continuai de le fixer, me sentant vraiment mal... Il était vraiment pas lui même.

- Et puis d'abord, tu es qui ?

C'est la phrase qui m'acheva. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Toute ma vie défila, tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout ce que j'avais fait avec lui, s'envola... C'est le monde qui s'écroula autour de moi.

- Qu... Quoi ? Tu... Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

- Peut être que tu me connais, mais pas moi en tout cas. Dit Harold sans même savoir qu'au fond, il était entrain de me faire du mal.

Je fermai les yeux. Mes larmes se mirent à couler. Même si je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, j'étais en colère.

- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Demanda t-il, embarrasser de voir une jeune femme pleurer devant lui.

Je rouvris les yeux brusquement, avançai vers lui, et le frappai à l'épaule.

- NON, BIEN SUR QUE NON, TU Y EST POUR RIEN, C'EST TELLEMENT EVIDENT ! COMMENT TU PEUX ME FAIRE CA A MOI ?! COMMENT TU AS PU M'OUBLIER, HAROLD ? COMMENT TU AS PU ?!

Je le refrappai à nouveau, plus fort. Il mit ses bras devant pour se protéger de mes coups.

- TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS ! MAIS REVEILLES TOI ! REVEILLE TOI ! REVIENS A LA REALITE...

J'arrêtai, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Reviens... bébé... sanglotai-je, avant de me mettre à croupie et mettre ma tête dans mes mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Geulefort poser ses mains sur mes épaules, puis il me prit dans ses bras, pour me relever.

- Astrid, s'il te plait... calmes toi.

Je jetai un œil à Harold, les yeux rouges et noyé de larmes, qui semblait me prendre pour folle. Il n'osa plus rien dire.

Je me dégageai des bras de Geulefort pour venir me placer à nouveau devant Harold. Je n'avais plus la force de le frappé.

- Comment... Harold... Pourquoi... tu... tu m'as oublié ? Comment ? Sanglotai-je

- Mais... Que... Je comprends rien...

Il était autant perdu que moi, mais j'étais tellement en rage...

- Astrid, il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes... Je t'en pris... Il faut que je parle à Harold.

Je continuai de le regarder, avec une certaine colère dans le regard, sans prendre compte de se que venait de dire Geulefort. Harold me fixait, lui, avec une certaine frayeur.

- Astrid... répéta Geulefort

- D'accord... Tu veux m'oublier ? Tu veux m'oublier ? Fais comme tu veux ! Tu sais quoi, moi aussi je vais t'oublier ! On verra se que tu ressentira !

Après ces mots, je couru vers la sortie et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Je me suis appuyée contre le mur de sa maison et me suis laissée glisser au sol, larmoyant. Je pleurai tellement, que j'en criai presque...

Comment réagir quand son petit ami ne se souviens plus de vous ? Que doit-on faire ? Dois-je abandonner, et refaire ma vie ?

Je sentis quelque chose s'appuyer sur ma jambe.

C'était Krokmou, il avait la tête posé sur ma cuisse, les yeux remplient de tristesse.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, reniflant.

- Krokmou... C'est toi...

Il ronronna.

- Qu'es qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'es qu'il a subi pour que ça arrive ? soufflai-je

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et me lécha le visage.

Je lui donnai un sourire tout en me mettant à nouveau à pleurer.

- Je... Je suis désolée Krokmou... Je suis vraiment désolée... Tout ça ne devrait pas arriver.

Il remis sa tête sur ma jambe. Je la lui caressai avec douceur.

- Je te promet. Je te promet Krokmou que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, on trouvera une solution...

* * *

Allons, allons pas de panique ! Il y a peut etre une solution haha :D

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera publier un peu plus tard, car j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de l'avance ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous !

Je suis désolée du petit retard, mais en ce moment je suis très occupée. ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ;) et bonne lecture !

* * *

Anéantie.

J'étais anéantie.

Je tentai par tous mes moyens de me ressaisir, mais c'était impossible.

Et ça recommençai...

Avant qu'Harold se réveille, j'étais complétement renfermée sur moi même. Après son réveille, c'était pas mieux. Je m'étais à nouveau renfermée dans ma bulle, je ne sortais plus de chez moi et ne parlais plus à personne.

_- Je te promet. Je te promet Krokmou que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, on trouvera une solution... avais je dis_

Si au moins j'avais tenu ma promesse. Je n'ai même pas cherché à en trouver une, de solution.

Pour moi, y en avait pas.

Et puis, pauvre Krokmou, ça allait faire 6 jours qu'il était tout seul... Je l'ai laissé seul. Je suis restée dans mon coin, et l'ai abandonné... C'était autant dur pour moi que pour lui, il avait besoin d'attention autant que moi également.

Je m'en voulais.

Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens... Pourquoi, comment Harold a t-il oublier tout ça ?

Il a oublié son dragon, son Fury Nocturne, son meilleur ami, son frère, son bonheur, sa confiance... Et il m'a aussi oublié, moi, son amie, sa confidente, sa copine, son amour, son futur... Sa femme...

Rustik et les autres avaient été autant choqués que moi. Harold les avait aussi oublié. Enfin... Pas tout à fait, il se souviens d'eux, comme " des ennemis ", pour lui ils restent tous les quatre ceux qui se moquaient de lui, rien d'autres. Encore moins des amis. Ca les a un peu secoué faut dire, ils ont beaux ne pas connaître parfaitement Harold, 5 ans de coopération et d'amitié, c'est pas rien. Ils se sont attachés à lui. Ca ne les empêche pas de continuer de vivre, malgré qu'Harold n'est plus qu'un souvenir dans l'arène pour eux. Ils pensent que c'est fini, qu'il ne changera jamais. Bizarrement, leurs enfantines sont terminées, ils ont décidé de grandir un peu : comme Harold est le leader de l'arène, ils veulent mettre cette académie de dragons de côté. Ils veulent arrêter les courses, ranger le livre dans un vieux coin et que tous ces moments, ne soi qu'un vague souvenir...

Moi ? Je suis trop triste pour pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soi. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, leur décision ne fera pas revenir " l'ancien " Harold...

Je me ressaisie, secouant la tête, sortant de mes pensées.

Je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. J'avais deux solutions devant moi : Avancer, et essayer de trouver enfin une solution ou pourrir dans mon coin, seule.

Je n'avais qu'un seul choix au final. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma dragonne... Ni même Krokmou, qui était seul à présent.

" Il est temps que tu te ressaisisse Astrid, et que tu te préoccupes un peu plus de ton entourage. " Pensai je tout en me levant de mon lit.

Je pris une grande décision.

Je m'habillai en vitesse, me recoiffai d'une natte, et sortie dehors.

Ca me fis bizarre. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être sortie depuis des lustres. Le temps était tellement long...

Je fis le tour de ma maison pour arriver à l'abri de Tempête. Elle dormait au sol. Je m'approchai d'elle tout en chuchotant son nom.

Elle se réveilla brusquement et se mis sur ses gardes pointant vers moi sa queue d'épines. Je mis mes mains devant moi.

- Tempête... C'est moi, baisse ta queue !

Elle ne réagit pas et garda la même position. Elle grogna dès que je tentai de m'approcher un peu plus.

- Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Krokmou m'a fait le même coup y a plus de 3 semaines ! Mais qu'es que vous avez tous là ?!

Tout à coup elle baissa la coup et se recoucha tout en ce mettant dos à moi. Je baissai la tête.

- Je... Je suis désolée ma fille... C'est moi qui est mal... sanglotai je, me mettant à genoux

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seule... J'ai été indigne ! J'aurai pas du vous laissez comme ça... T'as le droit de m'en vouloir ! Je... Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'ignoble ! Tout est de ma faute !

Elle se leva et s'allongea en face de moi pour venir poser sa tête sur mes jambes. Elle ronronna.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée...

Elle me donna des coups de tête et me lécha le visage. Je rigolai et lui donnai un câlin.

Après quelques minutes je brisai ce silence parfait.

- Tempête, qu'es que je dois faire... ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et attendit un long moment avant de me montrer d'un mouvement de tête un endroit.

Quelqu'un. C'était Valka.

- Je lui ai déjà parlé, et je vois pas pourquoi elle m'aiderait... Elle est autant triste que moi, voir plus.

Elle ronronna et posa sa tête au sol à quelques centimètres de moi, pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Je soufflai, tout en la regardant. Puis je tournai la tête vers Valka, qui était à une centaine de mètres de moi, près de la falaise, assise à côté de Cloudjumper. Je restai comme ça pendant de longues minutes à réfléchir.

J'avais envie de lui parler mais je voulais pas l'a rendre encore plus malheureuse... La situation devait être horrible pour elle, elle venait à peine de retrouver son fils...

Mais elle était seule, peut être qu'elle avait besoin de se faire entendre, alors je me suis levée à petit pas, pour ne pas réveiller Tempête, puis me suis dirigée vers elle.

Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres derrière elle, je n'osai pas engager la conversation. Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le clou encore plus alors, au dernier moment je me suis retournée pour revenir sur mes pas. Mais Valka me retint, ayant sentit ma présence pas loin :

- Ne pas. Restes Astrid ...

Après ses mots, je m'approchai d'elle et vins m'assoir sur le sol. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers elle, je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes et pourtant c'est elle qui me demanda la première :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- ... Bien. Soufflai je

- Mens pas.

- Je ne mens pas. Ca va.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- OK, ça va pas ! Ca va faire 6 jours que je me creuse la tête pour rien, et que j'essaye d'oublier une seconde à l'amnésie d'Harold et à ce qu'il m'a dit ! Oui, je ne vais pas bien !

Elle ne dit rien et me fixa sans bouger. Je baissai la tête.

- Excusez moi... Je suis désolée... Je me suis un peu emportée.

- C'est bon... Moi aussi je m'énerve après tout le monde en ce moment.

Je ne répondis pas et gardai la tête baisser.

- Il te manque ? Me demanda t-elle

Je la regardai les yeux brillants.

- Oui. Beaucoup. Il m'a carrément oublié... J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi.

- On est deux.

- Il vous a oublié aussi ?

" Question idiote " Me dis-je à moi même.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui. Dès que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'étais sa mère, il s'est énervé et s'est mit à m'hurler dessus... Il n'était pas lui même. Il n'est pas lui même... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Il croit qu'on fait encore la guerre aux dragons... J'ai peur de le perdre. Il croit qu'il a encore 15 ans ! Il va perdre la tête en sortant dehors ! Mon fils va devenir complétement fou si on ne l'aide pas à avancer... Geulefort et Stoik veulent qu'il sorte pour voir si la mémoire lui reviendra, mais il ne se rende pas compte qu'ils vont empirer les choses ! Criait-elle en sanglotant

- Mais... Pourquoi vous ne les empêchez pas ? Ou gothi... C'est elle qui s'occupe d'Harold avec Geulefort, pourquoi elle ne les empêches pas ?

- Mais c'est Stoik ! Il veut toujours avoir raison, et c'est le chef... Tout le monde l'écoute. Geulefort pense que c'est une bonne chose de le faire sortir.

Je ne dis rien. Elle ajouta :

- Qu'es qu'on va faire ? Il faut que quelqu'un aide mon fils... Je ne peux pas le faire... J'y arriverai pas... Il faut que quelqu'un d'autre l'aide à avancer, sans qu'on l'oblige à sortir !

- Moi.

- Comment?

Je levai les yeux, regardant le ciel et les dragons volés.

- Je vais aller parler à Stoik. Une fois que ce sera fait, j'irai voir Harold et je l'aiderai à avancer et à se souvenir de qui il était vraiment. J'y passerai peut être des mois ou des années, peu importe ! Je vous promet Valka, que je prendrai soin d'Harold et que je vous le ramènerai !

* * *

Commentaires ?

Le prochain chapitre sera publié plus tard...

A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dire que j'en suis arrivée là.

Dire qu'avant, Harold n'était rien pour moi. Il n'était rien qu'un gamin parmi tant d'autres mais différent, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. J'avais de la peine pour lui, mais j'avais aussi un certain rejet sur lui, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'on soi ami... Au fond, je me rends compte que Krokmou est un peu la raison de notre couple. C'est vrai, sans Krokmou, je rejetterai toujours Harold ( enfin je pense ). Qui aurait pu croire que je serais tomber amoureuse du " loser " du village... Ca parait tellement impensable, et pourtant j'ai toujours été intrigué par lui.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis prête à l'aider. Plus en tant que petite amie, mais en tant qu'amie. Tout ce que j'ai a espéré c'est que mes émotions ne prendront pas le dessus... Je sais que ça sera dur, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une faible, d'autant plus que c'est dur aussi pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que je sorte de ce trou à rats et que je fasse quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

Pour une fois, je ne mis pas ma tenue habituelle, je m'habillai d'une simple tunique sans mes épaulettes ni mes trucs qui pèsent sur mon dos. Toute simple. J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre d'ailleurs. Je sortis de chez moi et passai par l'écurie pour dire bonjour à Tempête.

Après m'être amusée avec elle durant une dizaine de minutes, je me dirigeai à petit pas vers la maison d'Harold. Il fallait que je parle à Stoik et Geulefort... En espérant qu'ils acceptent mon aide et qu'ils abandonnent leur envie de faire sortir Harold.

Arriver devant la porte, Krokmou surgit de nul part, et se mit devant moi brusquement, comme pour m'empêcher de passer. Il semblait moins sauvage que la dernière fois, dans la forêt, mais il semblait plutôt en colère... Et je le comprends. Je m'en veux à moi même. Il grogna. Je mis mes deux mains vers lui.

- Krokmou... Ecoutes je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je comprends ta réaction, mais s'il te plait pardonnes moi. Je sais que j'ai été ignoble, tu a été seul... je t'ai laissé seul...

Je baissai la tête. Il se redressa, mais garda la même expression.

- J'ai trouvé la solution... Je... Je vais aider Harold. Je vais l'aider à se souvenir de qui il est, et peut être... Qu'il se souviendra de toi, Krokmou.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Mais il resta devant la porte.

- S'il te plait... Laisse moi passer ! Je dois parler à Stoik ! Si tu veux aider Harold aussi, ne restes pas devant la porte à m'empêcher de passer ! Krokmou... S'il te plait.

Il me regarda longuement, les yeux ronds, avant de se reculer, tête baisser.

Je m'avançai vers la porte. Krokmou me poussa et me donna des coups de tête avec de grands yeux tristes. Je me tournai vers lui et avant d'ouvrir la porte je le caressai et le câlinai un bon moment. Puis j'entrai chez Harold...

A première vue, il n'y avait pas son lit, ils avaient du le monté à l'étage pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement. Je jetai mon œil vers l'escalier, me disant qu' Harold était en haut... Et que normalement à ce moment ci, il descendrait et viendrait vers moi... Mais pas là. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Je tournai la tête vers le centre de la pièce où s'y trouvait Geulefort, Stoik et Valka. Stoik tenait les mains de sa femme et Geulefort était debout, à côté d'eux. Il me regarda, et sembla surpris de me voir.

- Astrid ! Dit-il

Stoik et Valka tournèrent brusquement leurs têtes vers moi. Valka me donna un sourire assez bref avant de tourner le regard. Stoik lui, continua de me regarder, le regard sombre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que Stoik avait une certaine froideur avec moi depuis qu' Harold ne se souvenait plus... De rien.

- Qu'es que tu fais là ? me lança t-il

- Stoik... Souffla Geulefort

Je les regardai tous les trois, ne comprenant pas grand chose de la situation.

- Euh... J'aimerai vous parlez... Geulefort et vous.

Il regarda Geulefort avant de souffler un grand coup.

Geulefort s'apprêta à parler mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas qui semblait descendre l'escalier. C'était Harold. Il était au milieu de l'escalier et nous regardait se demandant se qui se passe. Au bout de quelques secondes, il porta son regard sur moi avec une certaine terreur... Il m'avait vraiment prit pour une folle l'autre fois. Le voir... Me fis chaud au cœur, mais au fond j'étais mal...

- Euh... Papa, il se passe quoi ? Demanda t-il inquiet

Stoik se tourna brusquement.

- Rien... euh... Rien fils, reposes toi. On règle juste... Quelques trucs.

Harold lui donna un sourire complètement faux et remonta dans sa chambre. Valka se leva de sa chaise et murmura :

- Aller parler dehors. Je reste m'occuper d'Harold.

- Mais... Val, Harold... euh... n'a aucun souvenir de toi.

- Justement. Allez parler dehors je vous dis, ça va aller.

Je souris à Valka et me dirigeai vers la sortie suivie de Geulefort et Stoik, qui semblait pas d'humeur à parler.

Une fois dehors, je me tournai pour leur faire face. Il faut dire que j'étais assez effrayé par la situation... Je sais que c'est pas mon style de dire ça, mais j'avais peur de Stoik cette fois. J'avais peur de sa réaction; j'avais peur, qu'il refuse mon aide, qu'il laisse Harold sortir et qu'il finisse par dire une bêtise... Pour qu' Harold soi complètement bouleversé, choqué. Je vis Krokmou caché dans un coin d'ombre.

- Bon, alors, qu'es que tu veux ? Lança Stoik

- Et bien... Je pense que...

J'osai même pas dire mon avis là dessus.

- Quoi ? demanda Stoik

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de pousser Harold à sortir comme ça.

Stoik et Geulefort se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Astrid, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais on contrôle la situation, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Geulefort

- Mais...

- Y a pas a discuté ! C'est nous qui nous nous occupons d' Harold, donc tu n'as pas à donner ton avis là dessus ! Je te rappelles que c'est en partie de ta faute s'il est dans cet état ! S'énerva Stoik

Je sursautai. Je commençai à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Stoik ! cria Geulefort, Arrêtes ! Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans !

- Ah ouais ? Si elle s'était pas séparé du groupe pour jouer au héroïne, elle ne se serait pas fait tabassée et elle aurait peut être pu l'aider !

Je baissai la tête. J'avais tellement envie d'hurler... C'est ce que je fis.

- Si je me suis séparée du groupe, s'était pour sauver ma dragonne ! De toute façon j'aurai rien pu faire, alors ne mettez pas la faute sur moi ! C'est pas vous qui vous vous êtes fait tabassé jusqu'à en perdre la vue ! C'est pas vous qu' Harold a oublié ! Harold se souvient de vous au moins ! Pas de moi ! Ni de Valka ! De rien ! Alors arrêtez de jouer les victimes... Tout ce que je veux c'est l'aider... S'il vous plait... Ne faites pas ça. Laissez moi m'occuper de lui... Sanglotai je

- T'o... T'occupé de lui ? Toi ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Tu crois que c'est toi qui va lui faire revenir la mémoire !

Je le regardai bouche bée, ne reconnaissant pas du tout le chef.

Après quelques secondes, il tourna en rond en soufflant puis il me dit calmement :

- Je... Je suis désolé Astrid. Je sais pas si tu peux faire ça... Si tu t'occupes de lui, il faut que ce soi jusqu'au bout... Tu comprends ?

J'hochai la tête d'un petit oui. Stoik se mis à sangloter, c'est la première fois que je le vis comme ça.

- Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolée... C'est pas ta faute... C'est la mienne...

- Il faut que tu te calmes Stoik, tu t'énerves après tout le monde. Tu n'y est pour rien... Intervenu Geulefort

- J'AURAI PU L'AIDER ! cria t-il

- Tu n'aurai rien pu faire.

- JE L'AI LAISSE S'ENVOLE SANS RIEN FAIRE ! ET JE L'AI REGARDE SE BATTRE !

- Ne dis pas n'importes quoi ! Tu n'aurai rien pu faire ! Personnes ne pouvais l'aider...

Je me retenais de pleurer. Voir Stoik comme ça, me rendais mal à l'aise. Je baissai la tête, à partir de maintenant je gardai le silence. Geulefort ajouta :

- Stoik... Retournes à l'intérieur. Je te rejoins.

Le chef souffla, s'exécuta et entra chez lui à petit pas. Geulefort se tourna vers moi.

- Astrid, je vais parler à Stoik... Tu n'as cas attendre une dizaine de minutes dehors ou alors tu peux partir et on voit ça demain.

- Non non je vais rester là... Mais, j'avais pas fini... Je veux dire j'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer sur ce que je voulais faire...

- Ça a suffit à nous faire comprendre... Tu veux vraiment l'aider ? Je veux dire... Tout le monde peut l'aider, pourquoi toi ?

- ... Parce que je l'aime. Et je veux l'aider à se souvenir... Si je ne fais rien et que j'attends qu'il se remette, je peux laisser tomber. Autant l'aider. C'est ce que je veux faire.

- Bon... Je vais parler à Stoik et aussi à Valka. Ils faut que je les mettent d'accord. On se voit dans une dizaine de minutes.

Je lui donnai un signe de tête puis il entra chez Harold.

Krokmou sortit de sa cachette pour venir me rejoindre. Je regardais la porte, immobile. Il me donna des coups à la main pour que je réagisse. Mais sans bouger, je me mis à parler.

- A ton avis Krokmou, est ce que je vais réussir à l'aider ? Est ce que je vais réussir, sans me laisser abattre par mes émotions ?

Il ronronna, comme un encouragement. A ce moment je bougeai enfin, et caressai Krokmou. Tous les deux, nous nous essayâmes contre le mur de la maison, le fury nocturne posa sa tête sur ma jambe, et moi, je regardai le ciel. Je vis la bande dans les airs... Je pensais qu'en ce moment, Harold et moi serions dans le ciel avec eux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. De toute façon je pensais plus au cas d'Harold qu'à voler... Enfin parfois. Mais pauvre Krokmou... Voler devait vraiment lui manquer. On serait aller voler tous les deux, si je pouvais... J'avais trop peur de faire une gaffe surtout avec son aileron directement relié à la selle. Je ne connaissais pas le système.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dix minutes mais quarante cinq minutes. Krokmou semblait assez nerveux aussi, il tournait en rond, sans aucun but. Mais ce moment d'attente fut interrompu. Geulefort ouvrit la porte et se joignit à nous. Je me levai brusquement et nous nous mimes en face. Krokmou nous regardait de loin.

- Alors ? Demandai-je

- Et bien... On a parlé tous les trois et... Nous sommes d'accord. Tu peux aider Harold.

Je souris. J'étais tellement contente que j'en rigolais presque, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Geulefort fut content pour moi.

- Grace à Valka, tu pourras la remercier. Stoik ne voulait pas au début, mais elle lui a fait changé d'avis, elle a dit que tu voulais absolument l'aider.

- Je lui avais dis l'autre fois... Souriais-je

Geulefort souris à son tour avant de baisser la tête et de me demander timidement :

- Astrid... Est ce que tu veux soigner Harold ?

Je m'arrêtai, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Comment ça ? Demandai je

Il releva la tête.

- Tu sais, si tu l'aides c'est pour un bon moment... Alors la confiance va y être. Pour pas qu'il y est trop de personnes autour de lui, est ce que tu serai capable de l'aider si ses plaies s'aggraves ?

- Tu me demandes de le soigner ?

- Entre autre.

Je me tournai, basculant la tête en arrière comme pour réfléchir un instant. Je regardai Krokmou, qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. Puis je retournai à Geulefort :

- Je suis prête à l'aider... Mais pas de cette manière, du moins pas pour l'instant, j'y arriverai pas. Je craquerai... Je ne pourrai pas le voir dans cet état.

Il soupira.

- Bon... On laisse ça alors.

- mmm dis-je en baissant le regard.

- Alors tu y vas ? Ajouta Geulefort

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai mystérieusement.

- Hein ?

- Et bien... Il est temps que tu ailles voir Harold.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer... _Le voir, le voir, lui parler... __oh mon dieu._

- Geulefort je sais pas si...

- Tu veux l'aider ou pas ?

- Oui mais...

- Alors va y ! Comment veux tu l'aider si tu restes planter là ? Va lui parler, tout en gardant ton calme bien sur... Fais lui comprendre que tu veux agir en tant qu'amie.

Je soufflai avant de me pincée les lèvres. J'avais peur. J'avais peur de la suite. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu' Harold après tout. Vous savez, même les filles les plus durs comme moi, n'arrive pas à agir dans ses situations là. Comprenez. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir et d'empirer les choses. Mais comment avancer, et parler à votre petit ami qui ne se souviens pas de vous ? C'est compliqué... Mais je ne recule pas. J'inspire,expire... Lance un regard de bonne chance à Krokmou et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je me tournai vers Geulefort, il me donna un sourire rassurant. Puis j'entrai le cœur battant...

Valka et Stoik étaient là. Stoik avait le dos tourné, assit sur sur une chaise près du feu et Valka étais devant moi, avec un grand sourire. Elle mis ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me chuchota :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller...

- Et s'il ne veut pas de mon aide ? Qu'es que je fais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, Harold n'est pas comme ça, enfin je pense.

Je baissai la tête, inspirai un bon coup et avançai vers l'escalier. Valka me donna un dernier sourire avant de sortir dehors avec Stoik pour qu' Harold et moi puissions parler tranquillement. Sans trop attendre, je montai les escaliers doucement...

Arriver en haut, Harold était là. Il était assit sur un tabouret, regardant les croquis sur son bureau. Il était habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon tout simple. A travers sa tunique on pouvait voir un grand bandage entourant son torse. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna brusquement et sursauta de surprise. Pendant de longues secondes, nous nous regardâmes sans bouger. Lui, semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et terroriser par ma présence. Mais il se contenta de rester poli, il cassa ce long silence et dit d'une voix discrète :

- Salut...

Je ne répondis pas. Au fond de moi j'avais qu'une envie c'est de me jeter dans ses bras... j'osai pas tellement lui répondre... Mais par politesse je le fis quand même :

- S'lut.

On se regarda de nouveau sans bouger. J'en avais marre de rester planter là... Il fallait que j'attaque ! J'inspirai de nouveau.

- Bon, écoutes je suis désolée pour la dernière fois... J'ai été un peu brutale.

Il se leva et me donna un air, déjà, plus rassurant.

- Euh... C'est pas grave... C'est moi aussi, je t'ai balancé ça, comme ça... Donc excuse moi.

Je ne répondis pas, me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit _" Et puis d'abord, t'es qui toi ? " _Une simple demande qui pourtant m'a fait du mal.

- Tu... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- C'est Astrid ton nom ?

- ... Oui. Dis-je alors que je sentais mon coeur prendre de l'allure.

- Je me souviens de toi... Mais on avait 7 ans.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, me mordant les lèvres. Il vit ma culpabilité.

- Je suis désolée... Souffla t-il sans avoir un réel regret de ce qu'il venait de sortir.

Je ne répondis pas. Il eut un moment de silence puis Harold se racla la gorge et tout en baissant la tête dit d'une voix timide :

- Alors... Euh... Comme ça... On est censé... Etre ensembles ?

J'eus un moment de mélancolie. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes.

- Oui... Dis-je la voix toute tremblante et baissant la tête.

Il s'avança vers moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et ne vis que ses yeux verts. Ses deux beaux yeux verts qui semblaient perdus, désolés... Il me donna un petit sourire. Gêner par la situation, je me mis dos à lui.

- Harold, juste... Je voudrai que tu oublie que je suis ta petite amie... Ca me met assez mal de penser que tu ne te souviens rien de nous deux. Et c'est mieux comme ça. De toute façon, ça sera plus facile.

- Plus facile pour quoi ? me demanda t-il

Je me tournai vers lui, mais ne répondis pas. Aucun mots ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Désolé. C'est juste que... T'es une jolie fille, et tu m'as vu ? Franchement j'ai du mal à y croire.

- C'est bon ? ok ? On arrête là. Oublie ça. Et par pitié commence pas à te comparer à moi ! T'as battu un dragon géant et adopté un fury nocturne, excuse moi mais tout le monde ne fait pas ça ! m'énervai- je

Son visage se crispa. Me rendant compte de mon erreur, je baissai la tête.

- Je... Je suis désolée. J'aurai pas du te dire ça comme ça... C'est sortit tout seul.

- C'est bon. On est quitte... Moi en te rendant encore plus mal avec notre relation que je ne me souviens pas, et toi avec mes souvenirs de batailles que je ne me souviens pas non plus. Comme cette jambe... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir perdu. Je me réveilles comme ça, et je vois que j'ai une jambe en moins... Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle, en plus tout le monde vient m'annoncer des choses dont je n'ai aucun souvenirs. Je suis perdu, je sais plus où j'en suis... dit-il tristement, tête baisser.

Je n'osai plus répondre. La situation devenait vraiment froide mais il fallait que j'aille droit au but.

- Harold, si je suis venue... C'est pour te demander mon aide.

- Ton aide ? Pourquoi quoi faire ? demanda t-il dans un ricanement.

- Ton amnésie... Si je peux t'aider à retrouver la mémoire...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Laisse moi seul. Me dit-il froidement.

Il commençai vraiment à m'énerver avec ses caprices.

- Très bien ! Tu sais quoi, quand t'arrêteras de te comporter comme un gamin de huit ans, on en reparlera ok ? En attendant, moi j'ai pas envie d'aider quelqu'un de désagréable.

Il se mit à rire.

- C'est moi qui suis désagréable, bah dis donc, je pensais pas que t'étais culottée.

J'avais envie de lui en mettre une...

- La ferme ! Criai-je

- Rahh sérieusement Astrid, t'es autant désagréable que moi ! Non mais tu t'écoutes ?

- Je t'ai demandé de la fermer ! Criai-je plus fort avant de m'asseoir et de mettre ma tête entre mes mains.

Je commençai à sangloter. Harold ne bougeait pas.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi c'est aussi dur... Je ne suis pas censé être comme ça... Chuchotai-je

Je savais... C'est moi qui faisais n'importe quoi et qui étais désagréable.

L'expression d' Harold changea. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- On va resté calme tous les deux... Je ne veux pas qu'à chaque phrase que je dis, je te fasse mal. C'est pour ça, que je ne veux pas de ton aide... Tu comprends ? Tu sais, j'ai aucun souvenir de toi. C'est comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Mais pourtant... J'ai l'impression d'avoir partagé certaines choses avec toi.

Je relevai la tête, essayant de cacher mes larmes.

- Seulement j'ai besoin de t'aidé. Pas en tant que petite amie, oublie ça. En tant qu'amie. Même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je peux agir comme tel. Si personne ne t'aides Harold, tu vas te faire du mal tout seul.

Il se leva. Souffla et resta dos à moi pendant quelques instants.

- Tu comptes m'aider comment ? demanda t-il

Je me levai à mon tour et vins me placer en face de lui.

- On va avancer à petits pas. Petit à petit, quand tu seras prêt, je pourrai t'aider à retrouver certaines parties de ta mémoire...

Il baissa les yeux, souffla à nouveau et ajouta :

- Ok... C'est d'accord. me dit-il dans un petit sourire qui me fis fondre.

Moi, je lui donnai un grand sourire. Ca y est, j'allai pouvoir l'aidé ! Harold, voyant ma joie se mit à rire.

- Je vais te supporter combien de temps ?

- Ah ah morte de rire ! Autant de temps qui faudra. Mais de toute façon tu t'en fou... Tu me connais pas.

Il ricana.

A partir de ce moment là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma tristesse avait disparu, même si je voyais qu' Harold ne savait pas qui j'étais, au fond, je me sentais bien, car quoi qu'il en soi, sans le savoir, il me mettait à l'aise.

- Alors... Tu veux, qu'on commence quand ? demandai-je

- A sortir ?

- Mais non crétin...

- Non mais a sortir pour que je vois ce soi disant nouveau monde...

- Par forcément. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour ça.

- Effectivement. dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il leva la tête et se mit à réfléchir avant de me dire :

- Je ne suis pas prêt à sortir maintenant... Mais j'aimerai qu'on parle... Pour que je me rende compte vraiment de ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'aimerai savoir tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans cette nouvelle vie, tu peux tout me raconter... Mais par pitié me parles pas du dragon et de ces sois disant batailles.

- Et de notre relation aussi.

- Ouais aussi.

Il me fit un sourire gêner. A partir de ce moment là, il fallait que j'oublie qu'il est mon petit ami. La situation était vraiment trop gênante pour en parler, et ça me remettrais dans la déprime.

- Je passerai demain si tu veux. Dis-je

- Euh... Je préférerai après-demain, j'aimerai me remettre un peu, enfin si ça te déranges pas.

Je souris.

- Non non, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci.

Je m'avançai vers l'escalier et m'apprêtai à descendre.

- Astrid ? M'interpella Harold

- Oui ?

- Tu sais... Tu peux toujours essayer de me draguer pour que je revienne dans tes bras. me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je rigolai.

- Je suis censée t'aidée pas te draguée !

Il rigola à son tour avant d'ajouter :

- Ok, et si c'est moi qui te drague ?

Mes joues devinrent rouges.

- On verra... Dis-je tout en descendant l'escalier.

Je ne sais pas si à ce moment là, Harold s'était mit à sourire, mais moi en tout cas s'était le cas. C'est comme si on vient de se rencontrer vu les circonstances, et... il me fait le même effet que la première fois qu'on a parlé. J'ai mis mes sentiments de côté, j'espère juste ne pas être trop déstabilisée... J'étais sortie, contente, je me suis mise à courir vers Krokmou et Tempête qui étaient dehors et je les ai câliné tous les deux, tout en leurs racontant ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'il avait l'air de vraiment m'écouté comme s'ils me comprenaient. Puis Geulefort, Valka et Stoik m'ont rejoint. Je leur ai raconté aussi ce qui s'étais passé et à la fin, ils avaient l'air content. Ils sont partis et moi je suis rentrée chez moi...

Je repense à cette phrase " _Et si c'est moi qui te drague ? ". _

_Une phrase qui m'a fait rire mais en même temps m'a rendu heureuse. _

Ah, non. Il faut que j'arrête. On ne se connaît pas... On ne se connaît pas. Autant jouer au même jeu que lui.

Mais, je suis quand même pressée d'être après-demain, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'au fond, mes sentiments pour lui sont plus que de l'amitié.

* * *

Bon, Harold peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. ;)


End file.
